Project Summary The overall objective of the proposal is to lay the preclinical groundwork for first-in-human studies of biological pacemakers (BioP) as alternatives to electronic devices. Gene-based BioP were first described more than a decade ago; somatic gene transfer of various constructs (a dominant-negative mutant of the inward rectifier channel [Kir2.1AAA], wild-type HCN channels, and a transcription factor [Tbx18]) have all been shown to create BioP activity. However, until recently, in vivo preclinical applications have been mostly limited to highly- invasive models. We have developed a clinically-realistic minimally-invasive delivery technique and used it to create BioP in a porcine model of complete heart block. Here, we propose to use this approach to compare two ?finalist? therapeutic candidates with fundamentally different mechanisms of action. The first one is a wild-type ion channel (HCN2) that artificially induces automaticity in ventricular cardiomyocytes by functional re- engineering. The goal is not to create a faithful replica of a pacemaker cell, but rather to manipulate a single component of the membrane channel repertoire so as to induce spontaneous firing in an excitable but normally-quiescent cell. The active principle of the second therapeutic candidate, Tbx18, reprograms ventricular cardiomyocytes into sinoatrial node (SAN)-like pacemaker cells (induced SAN [iSAN] cells). No one determinant of excitability is selectively over-expressed: the entire gene expression program is altered, with resultant changes in fundamental cell physiology and morphology. The proposal utilizes the abovementioned percutaneous delivery method to refine and validate, in a large-animal model of bradycardia, the approaches required for translation to the clinic. We will characterize and compare the pacing efficacy and safety of HCN2 and Tbx18-derived BioP, testing the hypothesis that iSAN cells will provide superior chronotropic support as compared to HCN2. We will go on to perform long-term efficacy, toxicology and biodistribution studies with the more promising therapeutic candidate, and then prepare, and obtain approval of, an Investigational New Drug (IND) application for a first-in-human BioP trial. While the ultimate goal may be to render obsolete the electronic pacemaker, it is important to be realistic in thinking about potential first-in-human applications. Therefore, we have chosen to develop, initially, a bridge-to-device product that will temporarily provide hardware-free chronotropic support in infected patients who are pacemaker-dependent. To make BioP temporary, we deliver the genes in adenoviral vectors, relying on immunological clearance to limit bioactivity. Nevertheless, we will test catheter ablation of the BioP as a backup rescue strategy in case of persistent undesired BioP activity. This research proposal is designed to lay the groundwork for clinical testing of an optimized BioP initially in a needy population.